


and we run

by extra_plus_ordinary



Series: Blupjeans Drabbles [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, I Don't Even Know, Lucretia but barely, Magnus and Lup fuck shit up, Magnus finds out about Lup's crush on Barry, Merle but barely, This is pure laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_plus_ordinary/pseuds/extra_plus_ordinary
Summary: Among the seven of them, there are twenty one combinations that could form this two person team.The most destructive combination, by far, is Lup and Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToTillAGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTillAGarden/gifts).



> THIS WAS A PROMPT DAMNIT EDEN  
> This is my first time writing something like this, so please! Feedback!

Only two people go to retrieve the Light.    
  
(This comes after almost all of them die one year battling it out with a planar-side gang over the Light. Davenport and Merle survive and take home their prize, yes, but the rest of the year is hell and the first thing their Captain says after they reform is "We are  _ never  _ doing that again.", which they agree to not only because of his harsh tone but because of the tears they see forming at the sides of his eyes, because of how Merle looks at all of them.)   
  
Among the seven of them, there are twenty one combinations that could form this two person team.   
  
The most destructive combination, by far, is Lup and Magnus.   
  
Davenport chooses them during Cycle 38. They've fallen into a world that's vibrant as it is corrupted, glittering nightlifes clashing with the gang violence that ends up nearly taking Taako's life during his reconnaissance mission for the light. He comes back to the Starblaster clutching his side in agony, silver dress turned red from the amount of blood coming through and it's touch and go for a while, Merle burning all his spell slots and then some to patch him up. He still manages to tell them the Light's location through clenched teeth and his fifth shot of vodka before he passes out and doesn't wake up for the next two days.   
  
Needless to say, they were itching for payback.   
  
The Light was housed in a two story warehouse located right beside the river. It's easy enough to find, and soon they're crouching behind another building, watching guards make their rounds around the area.    
  
"What's the plan?" Magnus asks, and Lup grins deviously at him as she leans in to whisper something in his ear. Meanwhile,   
Davenport's voice crackles through their stones of Farspeech as he presents them with their options. "You could knock a few out, take their uniforms and sneak in," he suggests. "Invisibility works too," Barry also chimes in. "An hour should be enough." A few other ideas are traded back and forth between the two men before Davenport addresses Lup and Magnus again.   
  
"Lup, Mags, what do you think...?"   
  
They both realize that both Lup and Magnus have been uncharacteristically silent for the past few minutes.   
  
  
"Don't tell me," Barry groans and puts his head in his hands. "They've ditched their stones again?"   
  
Davenport just sighs and takes a long gulp from the beer can he had set on top of the dashboard. "Well," he says, twirling his mustache thoughtfully. "Those chucklefucks aren't gonna know what hit'em."   
  
-   
"Here's the plan," she'd whispered.    
  
Although Magnus's wrists were bound behind him, he didn't struggle, going along with the scrappy guard that was pointing a metal baton menacingly at him. Lup was beside him too, wearing her signature smirk and flirting with her own guard who was blushing furiously, a man in glasses who looked a bit like Barry. They were escorted into the warehouse and up a flight of stairs, allowing him to get a good look at the place's layout as they walked the catwalk above. It was a vast building, light fixtures hanging from ropes tied to the roof, illuminating the ground floor that was obviously the gang's hangout-couches and other recliners littered one half of the area, while the other looked like an impromptu gym, complete with a boxing ring. Around twenty guys were loitering around, talking idly or taking time out of their very busy lives to stare at the two of them as they made it up the stairs and onto the second floor, which was really a catwalk before a room that stretched around the top of the warehouse.   
  
They're shoved in and forced to sit down on metal chairs facing each other. As they're tied down with rope Lup doesn't stop talking, whispering things in her guard's ear whenever he's in front of her that make him jump back a little, his ears burning red. Magnus looks at his own guard who's also watching the scene unfold, disgust apparent on his face. "Wish you'd gotten her, huh?" he says, but all he gets in return is a baton to the gut that probably didn't hurt as much as the guard wished it did. He makes it believable, though, bending double and letting out a grunt that catches Lup's attention.   
"You alright there, Maggie?" she asks as the two guards leave the room. He grins at her and puts two thumbs up, although she can't see them. "Never better." he says. "But when can we-"   
  
The door opens again and the two guards are back but this time they're flanking someone-an older, much more muscular man holding a machete in one hand and a huge pipe in his mouth. He eyes the two suspiciously, a puff of smoke filling the room. "Lights," he says gruffly, and suddenly two lamps hanging on top of them turn on, flooding their vision line with harsh light.    
  
"Hey now," Lup smiles, her eyes half lidded due to the light. "Ain't this a bit too much wattage for my pretty face?" She winks at the bespectacled guard who smiles back before being nudged by his comrade. The big man grunts and twirls his machete before pointing it at Magnus's neck. "Who sent you?" he growls.   
  
"Ooourselves?" he says, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally. "I mean, it could just be fate? Destiny works in mysterious ways, my friend," he says in a gravelly voice, imitating Merle. "And it would be wise to follow its path."   
  
"What does that even mean?" says Magnus's guard. "Beats me," he replies, earning him another baton hit straight to the face. This one smarts, his nose taking most of the impact and gushing blood everywhere. Lup winces at this, saying "Taako got you that shirt, dammit," before muttering something else under her breath.   
  
He feels a buzzing wave wash across him and he presses his lips together, knowing what's about to come next. "Hey fellas," she drawls, folding one leg over the other. "Why don't you answer some of our questions first?"   
  
"Why the fuck'd we do that?" the big man growls, and to this Lup's grin just grows. "Oh, my man!" she shakes her head pityingly. "Shame y'all haven't discovered magic yet, really would have helped on those saving throws-"   
  
"I still failed mine-"   
  
"Yeah but you're a dunce, Maggie, a lovable one." He still grumbles but falls silent. "Anywho, y'all in possession of the Light? It's medium sized, glows, can do rad shit?"   
  
"So we do," the big man answers and a startled gasp leaks out of him. The other two guards look at him in disbelief, but Lup just nods approvingly. "Good, good. We're in the right place, then. Where is it?"   
  
"Behind this room in a safe." The big man says, his eyes growing wider with each syllable dropping out of his mouth. His pipe is on the ground, now, and Magnus eyes it over; an intricate carving weaves around the item, inlaid with gold and silver. His hand twitches.   
  
"Oohh, is it? Even better," she's got on a grin that looks like the devil himself. The big man seems to have gotten over his shock and was now advancing towards her, machete ready and aimed at her neck. "You bitch!" he roars, and swings his weapon high, ready to slice off her neck. She gives him a side eye. "The correct pronunciation," she says, fire racing up her bindings. "Is witch."   
  
He swings down and she grabs the blade, hiding a wince under her grin as the fire she had conjured in her hand begins to consume the weapon. The man shrieks and lets go but not before his jacket was set alight and he goes down, rolling across the cold floor in an attempt to put the fire out. The glasses guard rushes to help his boss but is stopped when Lup intercepts him, running a finger down his cheek. "Help us get the safe?" she asks coyly, the finger closest to his cheek warm with the promise of fire and burnt skin   
"S-sure," he says, his voice high pitched.    
  
The other guard takes one look the scene and then at Magnus, who has easily broken out his restraints and has picked up the pipe from the ground, hmming and haawwing at the handiwork. They lock eyes and Magnus grins, stuffing the pipe in his pocket before turning to him and popping his knuckles. "You know, I think I need to thank you for my broken nose."    
  
The guard only gets out the beginning of a plea before a fist connects with his own nose, sending him sprawling to the ground unconscious. His nose, unlike Magnus's, seems to have been punched out of existence, and Lup gives him a low five as they follow the remaining guard into the room where the Light was being kept.   
  
The guard fumbles with the key but is able to unlock the door, revealing what seems to be the gang's treasury- briefcase upon briefcase are stacked up under tables, upon which rare artifacts and precious jewels lay unattended. Bags of gold and silver are propped up on one side of the room, along with a very huge safe with a dial bigger than Lup's head. The guard turns to them, terrified. "I, uh, don't know the password to this one. I'm sorry I know I work for these guys but I'm just a guard please please please don't hurt me I swear I don't know-" Lup presses a finger to his lips, shushing him. "It's ok, my dude, I got this." She pushes past him and places a hand on the safe, closing her eyes before knocking on the metal.   
  
The knock is loud, loud enough that the hum of activity downstairs stops for a moment.   
  
The guard doesn't seem to notice, though, instead focusing on the fact that the safe door was beginning to slide open, revealing one solitary glowing object-the Light. Lup casually tosses it to Magnus, who puts it carefully in his bag of Holding before proceeding to dump all the jewels in there as well, picking up a gold monocle as well for Davenport. Lup's doing her part in sacking the place as well, grabbing two briefcases before tossing a sapphire to the guard. He fumbles with it before cradling the jewel in his palms, looking up at her in confusion. "For your troubles, boychik," she says, patting his cheek. "Now, things are about to get nasty, so stay in here and leave only after it gets quiet. Mags?"   
  
"Yeah?" Magnus says, tying up his bag and securing it to his back.   
  
"Let's wreck this shop."   
  
They walk back onto the metal catwalk, ignoring the guard and big man that now lay passed out in the room before it. The people below haven't noticed them yet, probably used to commotion happening on the second floor. Lup clears her throat.   
  
"Hey, fuckers!"   
  
Twenty heads turn to look at them. Magnus waves good naturedly, and Lup climbs up onto the railing using his shoulder. "You guys have ten seconds," she announces, pointing at the exit, "To get the fuck out. Anyone who's left is not guaranteed their life."   
  
Two guys look at each other before slinking quietly out of the warehouse, but the other eighteen just rush to grab their weapons and storm up the stairs. Lup looks back at Magnus and they share a grin.    
  
"Show time," she growls, and casts Flame Blade. The fiery sword materializes in a show of sparks and flame, making some gangsters stumble back in shock and fear. She swings the blade in a wide arc, sending out a stream of flame that break the ropes that hold the light fixtures up. They fall, smashing on the ground and pinning two unlucky guys under one of them, plunging the place into darkness.   
  
Magnus feels a hand over his eyes and he hears the telltale buzzing sound of magic before the hand is removed. He looks around, dumbfounded by the fact that he can see in the dark before he sees Lup on the railing, her flame sword gone in exchange for regular daggers she had hidden on her person. She makes quick work of the two guys nearest to the duo, slashing one on his side before kicking his comrade over the railing, sending him careening to a deep sleep. The remaining fourteen are in panic, unable to see in the dark and therefore unable to see Magnus careening towards them, punching two over the railing ("I got two!" "Come at me Maggie, I'm at four.") and delivering an uppercut to one of them, stealing his axe before he hits the floor. The axe isn't as sharp as he hopes, showing it's bluntness as he tries to cut someone in twain. The axe makes a dent in the poor man's forehead but fails to cut through, causing a death that wasn't quite as messy as he had hoped.    
  
He feels Lup's hands on his shoulders, feeling her execute a perfect flip over his head as she roundhouses a man near Magnus. They race down the stairs, kicking five gangsters down the stairs and stepping on them as they land on the ground floor. The remaining four are standing in front of the door, torches raised to see their assailants in one hand and machetes in the other.   
  
The leader of the group's scowl disappears when he sees Lup's face as they step into the light. "Hey," he says, thoroughly confused. "Weren't you at Treale last night? I stabbed the shit out of you, how are you-"   
  
Lup cuts him off, smile frozen in place even as her fists close tightly. "Were you the one who hurt my brother?" She says evenly, friendly, almost, but Magnus gets the hint and steps daintily behind her. The leader scowls again, confused. "Brother? I don't-"   
  
He's unable to finish his sentence, dissolving into screams and ash as he and his minions are swallowed by a fireball that blasts out of Lup's hands and bursts open the double doors leading out of the warehouse. The spell burns her hands and singes Magnus's sideburns but they're laughing, high fiving each other before Magnus notices her burns. He sits her down in the wreckage, wrapping her fingers in gauze and ignoring her protests to leave. ("This is your punishment for taking down more people than I did." "Oh, fuck off-ow!" "See? What did we just learn?" "...Thanks, Mags.")    
  
They leave arm in arm, laughing as they swoop up their abandoned Stones and relaying their victory. As they walk back to the Starblaster, Magnus turns to her quizzically. "Hey, why'd you spare that scrappy guy anyway?"    
  
She shrugs, eyes moving towards the sky. "I don't know," she admits, a smile forming on her face. "I couldn't just kill him, he was so cute and dorky-"    
  
"Like Barry?" He interjects, and she looks away, tips of her ears burning. "I mean, he looked a lot like him, I guess," he muses, nudging her shoulder. "You were flirting pretty heavily with the poor guy, he looked like he was about to melt."   
  
"I saw that," she says quietly, cheeks still aflame and he looks at her, puzzled before the realization hits him like a train.   
__  
_ "Holy fucking shit, you like Barry Bluejeans." _ __  
  
She tries to silence his guffaws, jumping on his back and stuffing her bandaged hands into his mouth. He laughs and tries to talk through them, picking up speed and racing through the dark streets with Lup on his back, relishing in the cool night.   
  
(They dump the contents of their looting on the ground in the living room, presenting the pipe to Merle and the monocle to Davenport. Taako got most of the jewels, save for an ancient tome given to Lucretia and a sapphire Lup tosses to Barry nonchalantly, ignoring Magnus's smirk as he steps closer to examine her wounds.)   
  
  



	2. and we touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your hands," he whispers, and she feels a shiver run down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the anon who asked for Blupjeans pining-I mean this isnt BUT they gave me the idea so

"Your hands," he whispers, and she feels a shiver run down her spine.   
  
It does take away from the burning pain she feels emanating from her hands. The bandages around them are rough and scrape against her exposed flesh- a hasty attempt at first-aid during a mission to retrieve the Light. They had gotten it in the end, even if it ended with a warehouse on fire and a few too many dead bodies. She'd neglected to bring her wand with her this time, instead opting to cast with her bare hands.   
  
"Not my best idea," she smirks, a light laugh in her voice but Barry's concerned expression doesn't change, taking her gently by the wrist and turning her hands over for further inspection. Her palms took the brunt of the damage, the skin gone in some areas and she hears him inhale sharply.    
  
"This must be painful," he mutters and looks over at Merle, standing over Taako as he replaces his bandages. Taako, whose long hair sticks to his face with sweat as he tries to act like the wound in his side isn't as painful as it looks. She follows his gaze towards her twin, wounded hands twitching.   
  
_ Were you the one who hurt my brother? _ __   
  
The pain was worth it, she thinks. It was worth the feeling of watching those who hurt him disintegrate into ash with a Fireball, worth the burning she felt as Magnus carried her towards the Starblaster.    
  
It was especially worth having Barry's eyes trained on her, chewing on his lip as he considers his next words.   
  
"I have some salve in the lab, if you'd like?" He gestures towards the hall, down toward the lab space they both shared, secluded from the rest of the ship. She feels her ears start to flick up with delight but she keeps them down, opting for a lopsided grin. "That'd be awesome, my man."    
  
They leave the other five in the living room, Barry still leading her by wrist even though she could see better than he could in the dim lighting of the lab. He finds her a seat, courteous even though they both share this space daily as he goes to find the salve. She unwraps her bandages in the meantime, wincing when skin would come off with the bandage.   
  
He's back with another chair and he sits in front of her, holding a silver can in both hands. He opens it and she catches the faintest hint of mint, the salve itself being a silvery cream. "I got this a few cycles ago," he says, dipping a finger into the mixture. "It's supposed to-may I?" He gestures towards her hands and she shrugs, holding one out. He spreads the salve evenly, concentrating on a spot near her wrist.    
  
She feels the spot tingle, and at first she thinks it's because of Barry but then he wipes the remaining cream away, revealing smooth skin underneath.   
  
"Holy shit," she mutters in amazement, staring at the spot.    
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I've been trying to replicate it but with no luck..." He dips another finger into the cream, spreading it around a bigger area on the top of her hand this time. The coolness of the salve on top of her burnt flesh makes her moan in relief involuntarily and she sees his ears grow red, even as he expertly wipes her healed hand down and moves to her fingers.   
  
She watches him while he works. He's in the early stages of growing a beard again, stubble growing out of his chin and jawline. He's low on sleep, obviously, and the dark circles under his eyes are even more prominent in the bad lighting. She should get him to sleep sometime, even if she has to lay on him to do it (she gladly would).    
  
He still takes care of his hair, though-his brown locks are still curly and clean and they tumble down his head in the nicest way. (There's a time where they were drunk and laughing and she runs a hand through his hair, leaning in just so their foreheads are touching. “You have nice hair,” she'd slurred, ruffling his curls. “Keep it nice.”)   
He would sometimes cut it short a bit into the cycle if it got too long, annoyed at having to constantly push his hair back to read what was in front of him. She hopes this wasn't one of those cycles.   
  
He finishes one hand and she flexes it, turning it around to inspect her palm and fingers. "Damn, does this thing have anti aging properties too?" she jokes and he cracks a smile, his canines barely visible behind his full lips. "I would have given it to Merle if that were true," he says and she cackles, clapping her hands together and wincing at the pain that ran up her left hand. "Forgot about that."   
  
He sets the tin down on the table and pushes it towards her. "Since you have a free hand now, you could apply it yourself if you'd like? Or I could keep doing it. No difference," he says, even though the pitch change in his voice say something very different. She looks down at the tin, pretending to think about it before passing the tin back. "You're the nurse here, Barold," she teases. "Do your job."   
  
He smiles at her, a real smile before dipping his fingers back in again. His pace is much slower than before, the extra time allowing her to feel his fingers pressing into her skin, moving over them slowly. She's not sure whether the buzzing is coming from the salve anymore and she distracts herself by using her free hand to brush through his hair. He's startled at first, eyes flicking from the salve to her outstretched arm to her face but he keeps his mouth shut.    
  
She moves lower, coming down to trace his jaw and lips before moving back up again. He's slowed down considerably now, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly as she runs her fingers through his stubble. The buzzing works its way down her wrist to her fingertips and she works her way down his neck and back up to his eyes, keeping her touch light and soft.    
  
He finishes with her palm spread out on top of his own and her other hand cupping his cheek. He finally manages to tear his gaze away from his work and looks her in the eyes steadily, ignoring the blush creeping up his face and the constant twitch of her ears.    
  
"Does this bother you?" She whispers and she's surprised to hear her voice being this hoarse, this unsure of what she was doing. He doesn't say anything, only brings a hand up and places it on her wrist, leaning into her touch. His other hand comes up and over her head, brushing her hair back and playing with strands that got caught in between his fingertips. She looks down to see their two chairs are now touching (when did they get this close?) and that she's practically on his lap, knees hooked over his thigh and her head level with his chest. They look at each other and neither of them are smiling, hyper aware of each other's gaze and how it shifts to their eyes, nose and finally down to their lips.   
  
A tug from her right hand and he's closer, only three centimeters away from her own face and lips. His hand brushes through her hair again, entangled in it's unruly knots and a tug there brings her towards him, their noses nearly touching. She feels him breathe sharply and she lets her eyes flutter shut before he closes the gap and kisses her.   
  
The kiss tastes like mint gum and relief and it's over before it even started as he pulls back. "Sorry," he says, his hand dropping from her hair and she doesn't let him finish, pulling him back into the kiss. She grabs his shirt in one hand and she feels his hand go back into her hair and it's all she can do to stop herself from grinning underneath his lips.   
  
They pull away when they're struggling to breathe, their faces flushed and giggling. She brushes a stray hair away from her face and when she looks back, he’s staring at her as if she’d hung the moon and stars themselves. Neither of them say anything for a while, just taking in their proximity to each other, their breaths intermingling in the small space that separated them, their hands wrapped around each other's body. It's like they can't bear to pull away, drawing closer and closer again until-

 

A crash from outside.

 

They jump apart, Barry even launching his chair a few feet back in his surprise. The chair tips backward and he follows suit, and before either of them can react he's sprawled on the floor. They look at each other, both of them red faced and wide eyed with swollen lips and, most likely out of shock, Lup begins to laugh.

 

He stares at her, mock hurt apparent in the way he pouts before getting up to brush himself off and place the chair back in its place. She stands as well, stretching out her back before heading for the door. She turns back to see him standing there, hands jammed into denim pockets and looking at her awkwardly and, oddly enough, she's not sure what to say to the person she'd just kissed like her life depended on it.

  
“See you, Bar,” she decides to drawl out, flashing him the peace sign before opening the door and dashing out.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr I'm [@extra-plus-ordinary](http://extra-plus-ordinary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
